


Going Up

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Office Romances are not easily kept secret





	Going Up

It was just another day at Stark Tower. With the team due back any moment, you were in a hurry to have things ready for the debriefing once they returned. Normally if a mission didn’t go well, word of it would reach the staff ahead of time, but no such news came down the pipe this time, for which you were grateful.

As much as you got along with the entire team, there was one you worried about most and that was the newest member, Thor’s adopted brother Loki. The two of you had quickly hit it off shortly after he joined and because the two of you were trying to keep your relationship private, the meetings between you two were often just stolen moments in either his room or yours or perhaps in a small closet. It was tough but rather exciting in many ways.

You were busy grabbing some items from storage when you heard over the intercom that the team had returned. Smiling to yourself, you finished getting the items on the list and started to make your way back to the elevator. Once you reached it, you pushed the button and waited.

A few moments later the doors opened and inside was none other than Loki, unharmed and as handsome as ever. Quickly stepping on, you did your best to keeping your composure and kept the conversation to polite small talk, in case someone else stepped on 

The closer the two of you got to the penthouse, the more tense things got between you two. You kept telling yourself to wait until after the briefing, where you would have more time with him and not have to rush. Only a few floors away, Loki’s resolve broke and hitting the emergency button, he grabbed you in his arms and all but shoved you into the wall.

Kissing you deeply, the both of you let your hands roam free over each other, with your hands running through his hair and his finding the zipper on your uniform, opening it and sliding a hand inside, Loki delighted in your moans as his hand found its way under your bra and to your nipples, gently pulling at them as he knew you liked.

Lips still locked, your hands slid down his chest and to the end of his tunic, swiftly lifting it off of him and tossing it, not caring where it went. Loki matched you by reaching both hands inside your uniform and sliding it off your shoulders, along with unhooking your bra. In your haste to match him, you fingers found something that Loki had forgotten about.

While you two were busy, the rest of the team were trying to grab a few moments of peace. Trying being the operative word. All of them still had their comms in their ears and soon enough, over the team’s channel came noises they didn’t expect.

“Loki!,” came a breathless voice “shh, someone will hear us”

“No one can hear us”

Now completely naked, Loki had your legs wrapped around his waist and with your arms around his neck, he entered you and began pounding you furiously. Bringing a hand your face, you bit down hard to try and muffle your moans, but the sight of you doing so only aroused Loki further.

Moving your hand aside, Loki placed one of his on your mouth instead and pushed himself up against you further. The sounds and feel of you whimpering against him made him start to cum. With your hands you free again, knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before someone would notice, you reached down between you and Loki and began rubbing your clit into with his movements.

Moments later it was over. With Loki’s hand still covering your mouth, you came all over him just as he emptied himself into you, and then the two of you collapsed onto the floor.

Hearing what sounded like voices outside, the two of you quickly scrambled to get dressed again. The two of you were about half way there, before the doors opened. Standing outside, each of them with a shit eating grin on their faces, were the Avengers, who began applauding.

Both slightly flattered, but mostly embarrassed, you and Loki continued gathering up what bits of clothing were left.

“There you guys are. The debrief is in 5 minutes” Said Tony Stark. “Oh and by the way, next time, you might wanna make sure your comms are off.


End file.
